


Baby (Yoonmin)

by honeyxiumin



Category: K-pop, yoonmin - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bad Boy Min Yoongi | Suga, Cute, Fluff, It gets better I promise, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg, Sweet Park Jimin, don't read if you're uncomfortable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 23:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15107198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyxiumin/pseuds/honeyxiumin
Summary: Park Jimin and Min Yoongi always thought it would be just the two of them against the world.Someone else decides to join the party.





	1. Pregnant?

**Author's Note:**

> hiii okay if you don't like male pregnancy or the thought of it or some bullshit and blah blah blah don't read please i'm not forcing you too bitch
> 
> there will be two parts! a little angst but it gets better :)

Park Jimin and Min Yoongi were a very odd couple.

There was Jimin who was always sweet and kind to others. He couldn't even hurt a fly if he tried. He always treated everyone with the same respect no matter who they were. He always tried to make friends with new people, never wanting them to feel alone. And anytime someone threw a little insult at him, he always kept his head held high and turned the other cheek, completely ignoring them.

Now Yoongi, not so much. He was the complete opposite. He didn't care what anyone thought of him and wasn't afraid to start a fight with you. He didn't like talking to others and didn't care about respect. He gave attitude to everyone. Everyone except Jimin.

Jimin was Yoongi's sweet baby who always managed to make the grumpy man smile. Yoongi was only sweet to Jimin and he kept it that way. Yoongi wanted it to always be just him and Jimin against the world.

But things change.

 

 _Park Jimin's P.O.V._  

I flushed the toliet, wiping my mouth and leaning back against the bathroom stall.

This is the fourth time today that I have puked and I wished I had stayed home.

It started this morning when I woke up at three a.m., rushing to the bathroom and throwing up last nights dinner. My sweet boyfriend came in after me, rubbing my back and helping me back into bed.

He told me I should stay home and rest but I told him it was probably nothing, food poisoning at least, and that I would be okay.

And right now, I don't think I'm okay.

I walked out of the campus bathroom, making my way towards my car. I'm going to go to the doctor's office because this is ridiculous.

I'll have to text my boyfriend later so he doesn't worry where I am.

My sweet boyfriend, Min Yoongi, is the best thing to ever happen to me. He's been my boyfriend since I was a Freshman and he was a Sophomore in highschool. And now we're both in college and still going strong.

He's considered a bad boy, everyone thinking he is soulless. 

He really isn't, he just likes people to think he is.

When I first saw him, I was immediately attracted to him. So me being the friendly person I am, I walked up to him and talked to him.

He turned out to be incredibly nice and sweet.

He's sweet to me. 

We have been together for so long and I couldn't be any happier.

I walked over to my car, hoping in and pulling out of the lot, driving towards the doctors office.

I pulled up and walked inside, the lady behind the desk smiling at me. "Hi! How may I help you?"

I walked up to her. "Um I've been throwing up all day and I don't know what it is because I'm not feeling sick you know?" She looked at me and nodded, handing me a clipboard. "Just fill this out for me dear and we'll see what's wrong."

I nodded and took the clipboard, heading over and sitting down.

I filled out the paper work and handed it back to the lady. I sat back down and waited, pulling out my phone and playing games.

It took a few minutes before a nurse walked out. "Park Jimin?"

I put my phone away and stood up, walking towards her. She smiled at me. "Follow me sweetie." 

I followed her down the hallway and to a room. She opened the door and I walked in, sitting down on the table.

Another doctor walked in. "Hello I'm Doctor Park, what seems to be the problem dear?"

"Well it started when I woke up at three a.m this morning throwing up and it's been going on all day. I thought maybe it was food poisoning but I honestly feel fine. And do you have a trash can?" She nodded, handing it to me.

I threw up, holding the trash can close to me.

Once I was done, I looked back at her. She looked at me. "Hmm okay well I'll start by taking some blood work to see what's wrong okay?"

I nodded at her and she started taking blood.

"Okay, I'll be right back and tell you your results." I nodded and she left the room. 

I sat in there, feeling nervous.

I heard my phone go off and saw Yoongi text me.

 

**From Yoongi:**

_Baby, where are you??? I was waiting for you after your literature class but you weren't there. I'm worried about you._

 

I couldn't help but smile, he's so caring.

 

**To Yoongi:**

_I kept throwing up so I left and came to the doctors office. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I'll see you at home when I'm done. Don't worry xoxo_

 

**From Yoongi:**

_I would of took you. But I love you and I'll see you later_

 

**To Yoongi:**

_I love you too <3 _

 

I smiled and put my phone away quickly when I heard a knock at the door. In walked Doctor Park, pushing in a ultrasound machine and smiling wide. "Okay Jimin, I'm going to need you to lay back and lift your shirt for me."

I nodded and did what I was told.

She grabbed the gel. "This is going to be cold at first."

I nodded and she squirted it on my stomach and the stick. She turned on the monitor, rubbing the stick all over my stomach.

"Ah, I knew I was correct. Jimin did you know you were born with both male and female parts?" I looked at her confused. "No I didn't, why?"

She smiled and looked at me. "Well Jimin, I am happy to say that you're pregnant."

My eyes widen. "A-Are you sure?"

She nodded, turning the monitor towards me and pointing to the small fetus forming in my stomach.

I couldn't help but feel happy but also scared.

I'm pregnant.

I'm fucking pregnant.

"You're eight weeks so it's hard to determine what it is yet but would you like a copy?" I nodded, still shocked and staring at the screen. "Um can I have two?" She nodded and got me two copies.

"Okay well you are done here! I recommend setting up appointments for checkups with us! Congradulations Jimin."

I nodded and got up and left. 

I can't wait to tell Yoongi.

Hopefully he'll be happy too.

I know we're just in college and this a lot but I feel like we can get through this.

I got in my car and drove to me and Yoongi's shared apartment.

I pulled up and parked my car, noticing he was already here.

I looked at the small picture in my hand, smiling slightly, putting it in my back pocket.

I got out and headed upstairs to our place, unlocking the door and walking in. Yoongi was laying on the couch, watching t.v. but he turned it off when he saw me. He smiled wide. "Hey baby, how was it?"

I walked over to him and set on top of him, his hands squeezing my hips slighlty. "It was good, nothing major wrong." "That's good." I smiled and leaned down and kissed him.

We pulled back. "Yoongi, how do you feel about kids?"

He shrugged. "Annoying little brats is what they are. I don't know why?"

Not the reaction I was hoping for.

"Oh I was just wondering. Like if one day you would like to have a family with me."

"Not really. I just want it to be me and you Jimin, and myabe a dog. But just us together and not some annoying devil child."

"Oh so you wouldn't want kid-"

"Jimin! I don't want kids at all! Period!"

I was taken back by his outburst. I looked down and bit my lip.

His voice softened. "Jimin, I'm sorry for yelling baby. I just don't know why you're making a big deal about this. I'm not ready for kids at all okay? I'm sorry."

I nodded.

I'm not going to tell him.

"Good, now lets cuddle baby."

I laid down on top of him and sighed. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed the top of my head, closing his eyes and falling asleep.

I laid there for an hour before slowly getting up, not waking Yoongi in the process.

I walked into the kitchen thinking about what Yoongi said earlier.

I rubbed my belly and felt tears come into my eyes.

He would hate our baby and call it annoying.

He would get annoyed of me.

He doesn't want kids so he won't want me and our child.

He would hate me if I told him.

I'll do him a favor and leave so it'll be easy for him.

I can't stay with him when all he's going to do is break my heart because I'm having an annoying "devil" child.

I went into our room and grabbed a pievce of paper, writing Yoongi a long note and explaining myself. I grabbed the picture from my backpocket and put it on the counter with the note.

I quickly left, running out to my car and driving to my mom's house.

Hopefully she will be more supportive and happy for me.

I pulled up into her driveway and got out, wiping the tears off my face. I walked up to the door and knocked, hearing her shuffle through the house before opening the door.

She looked at me surprised. "Jimin? What are you doing here baby? It's so late!"

"M-Mom can we talk." She nodded and let me inside, both of us making our way into the kitchen and sitting down.

She looked at me, concern showing on her face. "Jimin baby, what is it?"

I broke down and told her everything.

The sickness, the doctors visit, what Yoongi said, everything.

By the time I was done, she had tears in her eyes too. "Oh Jimin baby, I can't believe I'm going to be a grandma. Do you have a picture?" I nodded, handing her the other copy of the ultrasound.

She smiled. "Well Yoongi is going to miss out. Maybe he'll come around sooner or later."

I nodded, doubting it. "I-I want to find a place, far away from him. D-Do you care to help me look?" She smiled. "I don't mind at all baby, we can look first thing tomorrow. Now go get rest."

"Thank you mom." She nodded and I walked to my old room.

I laid down and held my stomach.

I felt weird not laying with Yoongi.

I looked down.

"Just me and you now peanut. Us against the world."

 

 


	2. Pregnant.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was now Jimin and his six year old son against the world.
> 
> That was until an old friend stops by.

_***Six Years Later*** _

 

_Park Jimin's P.O.V._

I flipped the last pancake, picking it up and putting it on the plate with the others.

I turned the stove off and moved the pan to side.

I grabbed the two plates of pancakes and walked over to the table. Jisoo's eyes got excited as he saw me coming his way. He started bouncing up and down in his seat, clapping his hands as I put his plate down in front of him. He loves pancakes.

I smiled at him and cut his up for him, sitting down and eating with him.

"So baby, where would you like to go after we get done eating?"

"To the park daddy!" I smiled at him and nodded.

I ended up having a boy, Park Jisoo. He is six years old and I honestly don't regret getting pregnant, I love him so much. He looks like a picture of me and Yoongi, but mostly Yoongi.

I haven't seen Yoongi since the night I left.

I told Jisoo about Yoongi, just not the reason why he isn't in our lives. I even showed him old pictures I had of Yoongi. I felt like he deserved to know.

My mom helped me throughout my pregnancy, even helping me find a small affordable place for me to stay. I couldn't thank her enough.

Now though it's just me and Jisoo agasint the world.

Once we finished eating, I cleaned his face and went and helped him get ready.

"What are we wearing today little man?"

He looked up at me smiled, that cute little gummy smile that always reminds me of Yoongi.

"My striped shirt daddy!" I smiled and nodded, going to his closet and grabbing his black and yellow stripped shirt. It's his favorite. I helped him put it on along with his shorts.

I quickly went and got dressed before heading into the living room where he was sitting. "Ready to go baby?" He nodded, standing up and taking my hand.

We got in the car and I drove us to the park.

Once we got there, we headed towards the playground.

I brought us over to an empty bench and sat down. I looked at him. "Okay Jisoo, you can go play with the other kids but do not not to adults okay? Not unless I'm with you. And if you need me, come get me or yell." He nodded and gave me a hug, running off to go play.

I smiled and pulled my phone out, looking at party supplies.

Jisoo's birthday is coming up soon and I need to start getting everything ready. He wants to have a superhero party. He has already invited some of his friends so I already know it's going to be hectic.

I started placing my order for his things and closed my phone.

A few hours later, Jisoo came running up to me. "Daddy, I'm tired! Can we get ice cream and go home?" I smiled and nodded, picking him up and walking over to the ice cream stand.

I got us both a chocolate ice cream and placed him down. "Baby, I'm going to pay okay? Go sit on that bench and wait for me."

He nodded and ran over to the bench, sitting down. I smiled and turned to the man, pulling out my wallet and paying for the ice cream.

I turned around and froze when I saw someone talking to Jisoo.

Yoongi.

I walked over to them, Jisoo turning to me and smiling, chocolate all over his face.

Yoongi looked over at me and smiled a little.

"Hey Jiminnie."

I froze at the nickname I haven't heard in so long.

"Hi Yoongi. Come on Jisoo, we need to go and get you cleaned up."

Jisoo nodded and stoood up, taking my hand. "Yes daddy, can we watch Spider-Man when we get home?" I nodded. "Of course we can."

I just wanted to get away from Yoongi right now.

He looked uptowards Yoongi. "Well can my other daddy join?"

I froze.

Yoongi looked at me and then Jisoo. "Jim-"

I cut him off. "Not today baby. Let's go."

I turned to walk away but Yoongi stopped me, grabbing my other hand.

"Jimin, this is him, our child?"

I turned and glared at him. "Yoongi, I don't want to talk about this right now please. Not here."

"Let me follow you home then so we can talk. Please. All I want to do is talk and nothing else."

I sighed and looked at him and then Jisoo who was pleading with me to say yes.

"Fine, but nothing more than talking."

Jisoo squealed. "Yay! Other daddy is coming home!"

Yoongi smiled, following us back to the car.

He drove behind us, following us all the way home.

I pulled into the driveway, Yoongi right behind us. We all got out and walked inside. "Um you can just wait in the living room, I have to give him a bath." Yoongi nodded and went off.

Me and Jisoo went into the bathroom and I started the water, before stripping him down and placing him in. I started cleaning him off.

"Daddy, is my other daddy going to stay with us and live with us now?" I smiled slightly.

"I don't know baby. But let's not worry about that. How about we watch Spider-Man before bed? Sound fun?"

He smiled wide and nodded. I finished cleaning him off and helped him out and into his pj's. We walked into the living room and I put on Spider-Man.

Jisoo plopped down on the couch next to Yoongi and I sat on the other side of him.

Half way into the movie I noticed Jisoo fell asleep. I stood up and turned the movie off, picking him off. I turned to Yoongi. "I'm going to go lay him down. I'll be right back."

Yoongi nodded and I walked towards Jisoo's room, tucking him into bed. I kissed his head. "Goodnight baby, I love you." "Goodnight daddy, I love you too."

I smiled and left his room, closing the door.

I walked back into the living room and sat across from Yoongi.

"So what would you like to talk about?"

"That's our son?" I glared at him. "Yes Yoongi, that's our son. You're the only one I slept with."

He nodded. "I just thought boys couldn't get pregnant." I sighed. "I was born with both male and female parts. So I was able too."

It was silent.

"He looks so beautiful. A splitting imagine of me and you. But I know he gets his looks from you."

I smiled slightly and nodded.

"Why'd you leave me Jiminnie?"

I frowned. "You said you didn't want kids, that they were annoying little brats and devils. You told me you didn't like kids and that you weren't ready Yoongi. I wasn't planning on getting rid of him for you. I also thought you'd hate me and Jisoo. So I left to give you the life you wanted, one without kids."

"God Jimin, I would never hate you! I love you so god damn much! I always have and always will. Always will. And I already love Jisoo. When I woke up and saw the photo and read the letter, my heart broke knowing you were gone. I tried to look everywhere for you, to make things right. I know I said I didn't want kids but if you would of told me, I would of accepted it and worked things out with you Jimin. I need you back in my life. I need Jisoo too. I want us to be a happy family."

We both had tears running down our face.

"I still love you Yoongi, god I could never get you out of my head."

He grabbed my hands, scooting closer to me. "Give me another chance Jimin, to make things right and to be there for our son. And be there for you."

I smiled and nodded. "Okay. Yes."

H leaned forward and kissed me, I immediately kissed back.

We both pulled away.

"Is other daddy staying forever?"

We looked and saw Jisoo. Jimin smiled and nodded. "Yeah, other daddy is staying with us baby."

Jisoo smiled and ran to us, jumping between us. 

I smiled.

It's the three of us against the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you all liked it.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
